The Rage: Carrie 2
The Rage: Carrie 2 is the sequel to Carrie (1976). It was released in 1999, directed by Katt Shea, with a screenplay written by Rafael Moreu. The movie features almost none of the central characters from Carrie (1976). ''The only actors to reprise their roles from the first film are Amy Irving, who played Sue Snell, and Sissy Spacek. Spacek declined the invitation to cameo in ''The Rage: Carrie 2, but allowed footage of her from Carrie (1976) ''to be used. The movie was a box office flop, only making back 17.8 million of it's 21 million dollar budget. Plot The film opens in Chamberlain, Maine. Chamberlain is the same town where ''Carrie (1976) is set. Barbara Lang paints a barrier in her living room to protect her daughter, Rachel, from the devil. Rachel had begun to show her telekinetic abilities. However, Barbara is sent to a mental institution for her schizophrenia. Years later, Rachel is now a teenager. She is living with neglectful foster parents, Boyd and Emilyn, and her dog, Walter. Rachel and her best friend, Lisa Parker, go to Bates High School. Bates has been rebuilt after being destroyed during The Black Prom. Rachel and Lisa talk about how Lisa has recently lost her virginity to Eric Stark, who is on the football team. It is revealed that the football team have a game where they sleep with girls to gain points, meaning Eric never cared about Lisa, and only used her to gain points in this game. After being rejected by Eric, Lisa commits suicide, jumping off the roof of the school. Upon finding out about Lisa's suicide, Rachel's strong emotions reignites her dormant telekinesis. While Rachel is outside of Bates, lockers open and bathroom stall doors close inside, a result of Rachel's newly rediscovered telekinetic abilities. Rachel goes to Sue Snell, now Bates High School's guidance counselor, for support after Lisa's death. Meanwhile, Sheriff Kelton is investigating Lisa's suicide, and finds evidence of the "game" the football team plays. He also discovers that when they slept together, Lisa was sixteen while Eric was eighteen. Rachel finds a photograph of Lisa and Eric making out, and gives it to Sheriff Kelton for evidence. With this newfound evidence of Lisa and Eric's relationship, Sheriff Kelton looks into charging Eric with statutory rape. Eric is suspended from school due to his potential rape charges. Eric and another member of the football team, Mark Bing, learn that Rachel is the person who submitted the photograph of Eric and Lisa for evidence. They try to intimidate Rachel into not testifying against him, but she uses her telekinesis to throw them off and escape when her foster parents arrive. Walter, Rachel's dog, is hit by a car and she flags down Jesse Ryan, a member of the football team, for help. They take Walter to an animal hospital, and then go out for coffee to get to know each other better. Sue meets with Rachel, and, upon finding out about Rachel's telekinesis, takes her to the site of the old Bates High School. There, Sue tells her about Carrie White, and the events of the prom night where she was the victim of a malicious prank. Sue tries to tell her that she and Carrie are half-sisters, sharing the same father, Ralph White. In Carrie (1976), it is mentioned that Ralph ran away from his pregnant wife, Margaret White, with another woman. Rachel refuses to accept the truth about her biological family, and runs away from Sue. Later, Rachel runs into to Jesse, who tries to get Rachel to go on a date with him. Rachel refuses until he convinces her that he didn't know anything about the "game" the rest of the football team plays, and was not involved with it. Seeing Rachel and Jesse spend time together angers Tracy Campbell, head cheerleader and Jesse's ex-girlfriend. The Senior D.A. of Chamberlain covers up Eric's statutory rape charges, and the football team's "game", due to the political influence of the team members' families. Eric, Mark, and some of the other members of the football team decide to humiliate Rachel as revenge for submitting the photo of Eric and Lisa in for evidence. They get help from Tracy and the rest of the cheerleaders. Tracy hopes that if she humiliates Rachel, Jesse will dump her and get back together with Tracy. In the meantime Sue finds out, that Rachel has telekinesis and knows, that she is suffering, because of Lisa´s death and her mother being put in an asylum. She goes to her to investigate further and finds out through Rachel´s mother that Rachel´s father was Carrie White´s father Ralph White. She also knows about the boys' actions and is worried about the possibility of another "Black Prom", so she brings her to the ruins of the original high school to make Rachel understand, what is going on with her and how this might end. She tries to convince Rachel to get help with her telekinesis by going to a corresponding institution by telling her about Carrie´s fate. Rachel refuses out of fear of being locked away. After having won the decisive football game, that gives football team members the possibility of going to the University, they want to celebrate it with a party at Mark Bing´s house. There the football team and cheerleaders set Rachel up after she gained their trust. They separate Rachel from Jesse and then they disclose their evil game and the connection to Lisa´s suicide. They also lead her to believe, that Jesse was part was part of it, too making her believe, that Jesse slept with her for that reason. The terrible humiliation and the lack of respect to her dead friend´s life pushes Rachel to over the edge and she locks everyone inside the home and begins killing the ones who wronged her. Deborah is killed by tting impaled by various CDs and Brad is stabbed in the head, along with Sue, who goes to the party with Rachel´s mother. Barbara reunites with Rachel, but rejects her saying, that "The Devil" is inside her. Later Jesse comes with Tracy, who tried in vain to seduce him in the meantime. She kills her and confronts Jesse. She realizes, he did not have anything to do with the prank and saves him from being killed by the burning house. She dies via getting crushed by the ceiling. A year later Jesse is at The King´s University with Walter, but is haunted by what has happened. Cast *Emily Bergl as Rachel Lang *Jason London as Jesse Ryan *Dylan Bruno as Mark Bing *J.Smith Cameron as Barbara Lang *Zachery Ty Bryan as Eric Stark *John Doe as Boyd *Gordon Clapp as Lou Stark *Rachel Blanchard as Monica Jones *Charlotte Ayanna as Tracy Campbell *Justin Urich as Brad Winters *Mena Suvari as Lisa Parker * Elijah Craig as Chuck Potter *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Arnold * Clint Jordan as Sheriff Kelton * Steven Ford as Coach Walsh * Kate Skinner as Emilyn *Amy Irving as Sue Snell *Deborah Knox as Deborah *Katt Shea as Karen *Robert D. Raiford as Jay Archive Cast *Sissy Spacek as Carrie White *Piper Laurie as Margaret White (Voice) *William Katt as Tommy Ross *Harry Gold as George Dawson *Noelle North as Frieda Jason *Stefan Gierasch as Mr. Morton *Sidney Lassick as Mr. Fromm *Priscilla Pointer as Mrs. Snell Gallery 0524148_22834_MC_Tx360.jpg stills_big-04-05.jpg 299784.1.jpg hqdefault8766.jpg Emily bergl the rage carrie 2 02.jpg Rage carrie2 2.jpg Hqdefault121212.jpg carrie_543814.jpg the_rage_carrie_2_twisted_memorial.jpg images605.jpg stills_big-02-02.jpg cqmq887.jpg 1204182215084015.jpg hqdefault2222222.jpg the-rage-carrie-2.jpg 6a017d4117b2c6970c019b005719c6970b-800wi.jpg images647.jpg images652.jpg the_rage_carrie_2_burning_love.jpg stills_big-03-01.jpg Category:Films Category:The Rage Category:1999